A modular QoS Command Line Interface (“CLI”) may define a multi-layer queue hierarchy. A modular QoS CLI, or “MQC” may be a facility that provides a platform independent interface to configure QoS behaviors across various platforms. Specifically, hierarchical service policies may be formed by attaching a child service-policy to a parent class. This hierarchy may define a tree of nodes with the top-level class acting effectively as the root.
A typical service provider (access/aggregation) serving a multitude of customers may have as many QoS policies active and provisioned on the system at any point in time. As customer service level agreements (“SLA”) or topology changes are required on the network, the service provider may have to dynamically execute inline updates of QoS policy configuration. Such a configuration update needs to take effect in a minimal amount of time to avoid service disruption. In addition, faster configuration updates may lead to better user experience. There exists a need to find relevant active policy/class/feature nodes buried inside large policies by using a combination of a unique node-id numbering scheme, multi-level hash tables and Adelson-Velskii and Landis (“AVL”) trees to organize the hierarchical QoS policy.